<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donkeys &amp; Elephants by peripetual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409018">Donkeys &amp; Elephants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peripetual/pseuds/peripetual'>peripetual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, barely even a fully formed idea, josh and donna are cute what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peripetual/pseuds/peripetual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna gives Josh a very thoughtful gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donkeys &amp; Elephants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She smiled that mischievous smirk he had come to love so much. “Open it!”</p><p>Josh looked at his fiancee, looked at the box, and, resigning himself to whatever game she was playing, tore open the paper. He looked up with good-natured  anger and a touch of confusion.</p><p>“You know I would never wear this!” </p><p>“Oh come on, Josh, what do you have against Banana Republic? It’s a nice sweater.”</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>“Custom-made, too!” She smiled.</p><p>He unfolded it completely and his eyes went straight to the top right corner. He grinned, stood up, and kissed her on the cheek. </p><p>“It is a very nice sweater. Thank you very much.”</p><p>She laughed. “I think this warrants more than a measly kiss on the cheek,” she said, grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her.</p><p>The sweater in question was left strewn on the chair, the offending elephant logo having been expertly removed and replaced with a Democratic donkey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>